


and i am where you are

by jasminetea



Series: Unprofessional [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ballet, Dancing, Duet, Gen, M/M, Pas de deux, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension, choreography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminetea/pseuds/jasminetea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance rehearsal between Charles and one of the company's principal dancers leaves Charles wondering if dancing is where his talents truly lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i am where you are

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the kink meme for [this](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/3278.html?thread=4989902#t4989902) prompt, which asked for a dance company AU where Erik is the premier dancer and Charles is a terrible dancer but a gifted choreographer. Title from _The Swan Princess_ ' "Far Longer Than Forever."

Charles admires and envies Erik in equal parts.  
  
At first it had just been admiration. When Charles joined the company, Erik was a soloist, and it'd been obvious to Charles that it wouldn't be long before Erik would be promoted to principal.  
  
Erik had turned his body into something extraordinary; when he took to the stage he disappeared entirely, becoming whatever the movement demanded of him. Charles saw him perform as dastardly villains and love-struck fools with equal relish and belief. He also had strength and charisma in spades; while the former could be won, the latter couldn't. Even if his single-minded focus off-stage could be intimidating, he was positively radiant on stage.  
  
Charles on the other hand, knows he is lucky to have been hired at all. The company had seen potential in him, and it never reached fruition.   Charles began to envy Erik when he realized it. With his contract about to run out, Charles knows he has to begin searching for other jobs.  
  
At least, if he is going to be let go, he'll do it with a smile on his face. He's not sure how, but he's been asked to choreograph a duet for the free Ballet in the Park event. He figures he's been picked because it's the special one for high schoolers, and if he fucks up, bored teenagers certainly won't care. At the very least, he has a chance to watch Erik's ass in those tights and say it's a part of artistic license.  
  
What he has so far is tending more towards modern than ballet, but he doesn't particularly care, and his dancers haven't said anything either.  
  
Alex is unable to make this rehearsal, Emma needing him for more important things, leaving Charles alone with Erik. Charles really does wish that this were a company where they wouldn't mind such blatant sexual desire between two male dancers. As it is, he's trying his hardest to make it as obviously subtle in his piece as possible.  
  
"Erik," Charles says. "You don't need to lift Alex as if you're lifting Moira. I want to see power--tightly contained, uncoiled, tension!"  He punctuates each word with a clap.  
  
Erik looks at him, his expression unreadable. "This would be easier if I actually had a partner here."  
  
"Oh fine." Charles steps in, and grabs Erik's rough hands to place on himself. "Try it now."  
  
If Erik is surprised by this, he doesn't show it. He throws Charles just as Charles wanted him to, with more force than he anticipated actually, making Charles' double tuck messier than it should be.  
  
The rehearsal goes on just fine, Erik receptive to Charles' suggestions.  
  
Near the end of practice Erik says, "You know, if you want this to be a sexual piece, you might as well just come out and say it."  
  
Charles blinks up at him. "Well. I just didn't think the company would be ok--"  
  
Erik's eyes are intense and the line of his mouth firm. "Fuck them. It's your piece, do whatever the hell you want. If you're worried me or Alex will be uncomfortable, you really should get your head out of those medical thrillers you read; you'd have known we're both gay."  
  
"Oh. Yes, that was what I was thinking of--"  
  
The rest of the rehearsal is a practice in masochism for Charles. Erik's focus is solely his, and his gaze hot and lingering touches are what Charles imagined them to be, but he knows it's all just part of the dance to Erik. Charles decides to just enjoy it.  He rolls across Erik's back, and grabs Erik's hands to end in arabesque.  
  
"Good work, Erik. I think we've made great progress today!" He hopes Erik assumes his flushed face is solely from exertion.  
  
Erik nods his head. "You know, you shouldn't have to hide. You should make your own company where Romeo wants Tybalt and Odette longs for her swan maidens."  
  
This is the most Erik's ever spoken to him, and Charles can only gape.  
  
He continues on, "You have talent, Charles, you really do. It'd be a shame to see it go to waste here. My contract runs out in another year; I wouldn't mind dancing for you."  
  
Erik goes to pick up his bag, and as he leaves, his fingertips brush the small of Charles' back.  
  
Charles still feels their warmth after he's left.


End file.
